


Inducement

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin (and) Jaehomin; dangerous places, getting caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inducement

Ever since Changmin's hair was cut, Jaejoong's found the newly-bared strip of skin at the back of Changmin's neck to be an almost irresistable temptation. Jaejoong's always liked dangerous past-times, and this is no exception. Seeing Changmin perched on a chair between shoots, leaning forward to talk to Junsu, Jaejoong has a nearly overwhelming desire to press a kiss to that strip of skin in front of everyone, maybe lick at it and find out if it tastes the same as, or different to, the skin above Changmin's top lip just after he's shaved.

When Jaejoong walks into the dressing room and finds Changmin alone, taking off his makeup in preparation to go home, he gives up. Ignoring Changmin's curious look in the mirror, Jaejoong walks up behind him, leans down and puts his mouth against the skin that's been tempting him, sets his teeth around that nub of spine just visible above the collar of Changmin's t-shirt in response to the quiet sound Changmin makes, (doesn't bite down, because Changmin will never forgive him if he has to explain the mark to the stylists, and there are some kinds of danger Jaejoong's _not_ so fond of). Satisfied for the moment, Jaejoong stands up, puts his hands on Changmin's shoulders and turns the stool so he can press a kiss to Changmin's mouth. Changmin lifts a hand to Jaejoong's cheek and kisses back, and Jaejoong thinks, distantly, 'Oh, it must have been a good day.'

The door opening startles Jaejoong into turning around. It's Yunho, closing the door hurriedly behind him before he says, "Jesus, what did you think you were doing? What if it hadn't been me who walked in just now?"

"Sorry," Changmin says, "it was fairly stupid," as Jaejoong tries to summon up appropriate remorse under the thump of his pulse from kissing Changmin and the spike of adrenalin at the thought of discovery.

Yunho sighs. "Please try to remember that doors lock for a reason?" he says, eyeing Jaejoong.

"Why now, anyway?" Changmin asks, looking up at Jaejoong too. "You haven't molested me in a dressing room for weeks."

"I was trying to be good!" Jaejoong pouts. "And the answer to your question... turn around, Changmin?" Jaejoong asks, and Changmin gives him another quizzical look, but does.

Jaejoong draws a finger down the line of Changmin's spine, hairline to collar, and Yunho says, "Oh," and "Yes," and turns the lock before he crosses the room to them.

Changmin eyes them in the mirror, the flat look he gets when he's baffled by something they've done and is trying not to show it. "Have the two of you been perving over the back of my _neck_?" he asks.

"Well, yes," Yunho says.

"But we can perve over any other part of your body you'd like us to as well," Jaejoong offers, grinning.


End file.
